legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Silent Flight
The Silent Flight is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the thirty first in the series. It was scheduled to start on December 17, 2014 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on December 22, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST). Animated 22-PWR UR available as a Final Ranking reward for 1st and 2nd Places. __TOC__ Feature Changes * The number of Event Items acquired from Test of Strengths has increased: ** Easy: Christmas Presents x50 -> x200. ** Normal: Christmas Presents x100 -> x400. ** Hard: Christmas Presents x250 -> x600. * Bosses drop Christmas bound items: Propitious Pound Cake and Elegant Drink. Odyssey Skill Cards * Flying Prince Brasse (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Alta the Forgotten (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Abandoned) Alta the Forgotten (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Stranded) Alta the Forgotten (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Retrospection) Alta the Forgotten (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Dreaming) Alta the Forgotten (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Neurosis) Alta the Forgotten (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Reawaken) Alta the Forgotten (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Eve) Alta the Forgotten (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Present) Alta the Forgotten] (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Miracle) Alta, Gifted with Freedom (UR EX) 3.0x boost. Story "These were all the presents you could get?!" Snegurochka's anger shook the modest mountain cabin, the secret headquarters of Santa and his Helpers. It was clear they lacked time, manpower, and most of all, presents. Yet despite the dire situation, Snegurochka refused to give up and urged the others by reminding them their labor was all for the sake of the children's smiles on Christmas morning. A diverse collective had gathered at the workshop: spirits, fairies, and even monsters, in the sole effort to spread cheer and joy all over Neotellus. The rumor that Christmas might be cancelled this year, along with the sight of Helpers lounging about and stuffing cookies into their mouths, only deepened her scowl. "The kids are starting to take us for granted, and some will still find something to complain about. This generation isn't nearly as grateful as the ones before." A few, perhaps feeling a lack of holiday spirit, griped about the futility of their task. Snegurochka could sympathize, yet she still had no intention of letting Christmas end in tears. She had joined Santa's Helpers for the very purpose of bringing mirth to the people, regardless if they were accepting of it or not. So long as one child held joyful anticipation and honest gratitude, they had a duty to deliver the presents. A handful of bad apples was no reason to throw out the barrel. "Fine, then. If you all have given up, I'll take matters into my own hands!" She then asked several of the creatures to join her as she began gift-gathering. Some of the other Helpers also volunteered, as if swayed by her resolve. As they searched, snow continued to gently fall from the sky. All over the world, people were making holiday plans, while Snegurochka and her allies raced against time. ... "Just barely!" Snegurochka's excitement burst from her lips, and everyone else in the workshop cheered along with her. On the morn of Christmas Eve, the rays from the rising sun illuminated Snegurochka's exhausted yet elated expression. She had thought they were on the verge of failure, but after countless sleepless days and nights, they managed to accumulate enough gifts to deliver in the nick of time. Hoping to enjoy a little relaxation before the evening, she headed to the baths at the rear of the workshop. "Th-there's an emergency!" Snegurochka had yet to pull on the doorknob when a panicked voice rang out. Apprehension running through every part of her being, she dashed to the present storeroom. "What's the problem?!" shouted Snegurochka, but her question was answered by a dumbfounding sight. There was a blatant, dramatic reduction in the number of presents. "But... What... Why...?" Head down and fists tight, Snegurochka trembled with unbridled rage. The fruits of their hard labor had vanished. "W-we dunno! Guess someone swiped 'em..." One Helper attempted to answer Snegurochka, oblivious to the fact she was far too infuriated to engage in a discussion about the matter. "Obviously! It's not like they just sprouted legs and walked away! What I want to know is how they were stolen!" Indeed, guards had been posted to prevent this very situation. Powerful beasts and monsters kept watch in turns, and none had seen anything approach the storehouse. "A-actually, I haven't seen them goblins around today. Which is strange because they were supposed to be watchin' this place about now." Snegurochka was beside herself with anxiety and exasperation. She had not considered it possible for anyone to pull off a heist of this scale. To make matters worse, most of the Helpers had left until evening to rest for the night's activities. There would scarcely be time to ask them to assist in the manhunt, much less gather up new presents. The few Helpers on hand immediately set out to search for the goblins. "Hey! I found goblin footprints heading down the mountain!" One Helper ran back to the storeroom with heartening news, and Snegurochka immediately plotted the next course of action. "Get the reindeer hitched up to a sleigh on the double!" Snegurochka barked the order, and before long, she was in pursuit of the fleeing goblins. She only hoped she would not lose their trail. "This is my responsibility..." When the rest of Santa's Helpers had given up, it was only Snegurochka's spirit that motivated the other creatures to help her finish the initial gathering of presents. She felt personally responsible for subjecting them to such an ordeal, and could not bear the notion of a joyless Christmas Day being her fault. ... In the village at the foothills of a mountain range, You and Yvette were walking along the main street. You had yet to fully prepare for embarking on the journey for the Origin Arc, so there was no time to enjoy the merrymaking. Or, at least, so you had thought. "Why can't we have a bit of fun? I mean, Christmas only comes once a year! Don't be so stubborn! Are you just not into the holiday spirit?!" In between Yvette's spiteful questions, you managed to ask her where you were headed. "See those mountains? I heard that's where Santa and his Helpers live. And since tonight is Christmas Eve, we should be able to see them fly like shooting stars through the sky if we get close enough. Tell me that doesn't sound exciting!" You turned your gaze towards the snow-capped domes. As Yvette noted, just imagining the sight was enough to fill you with anticipation, telling of how much more impactful it would be to witness. Walking behind Yvette, you could see each snowflake that settled on her wings melt away. You wondered about inquiring her if fairy wings were warm, but thought better of asking such a trivial question. The distant sound of sleigh bells could be heard throughout the town. You believed it was simply part of the festivities, but as the sound grew louder, you began to feel a sense of foreboding. Through the falling snow, you could see a team of reindeer hauling a sleigh bear down upon you with ferocious speed. "Watch it! Get out of the way!" Grabbing Yvette before leaping to the side, you had evaded it by a hairsbreadth, able to feel the heat from the lead reindeer's ragged breathing. As there were few methods of dying less noble than being trampled by reindeer, you heaved a rather loud sigh of relief. "Sorry about that! Are you all right?" asked a woman in blue raiment as she jumped from the sleigh and ran over to your side. Yvette pulled herself from your grasp and vented her rage inches from the woman's nose. It seemed she had recovered from the shock, her face aglow with indignation. "I'm really sorry, okay, but I'm in a hurry!" "What's the matter with you, huh? Watch where you're going next time!" "It's a crime to hit and run, y'know!" Yvette snapped even fiercer when the woman attempted to return to her sleigh. You restrained the livid fairy and apologized for her behavior. "N-no, really. I'm the one at fault here. I was chasing the thieves who stole the Christmas presents and so..." As she hung her head, you and Yvette exchanged glances. ... "I see... So a bunch of goblins took off with the gifts..." Upon hearing the full story, an unsettling grin crept onto Yvette's face, the kind she wore when scheming. Unable to begin to fathom what she could be devising, you smiled awkwardly at the woman in blue. "Okay! We'll give a hand, but in return..." Yvette sprightly hopped into the sleigh, clearly satisfied with the promise of a present for herself. Wearily, you followed suit. Epilogue Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards Item collection Victory count reward Final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild rewards Guild rankings Boss defeat reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:The Silent Flight